


Hot Times in Hot Water

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Smut, wolfdick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Commissioned by  @TheGamerJJ over on Twitter!A story about their Wolfskin OC having some steamy bath time fun with Camilla, set in Fire Emblem Fates of course~





	Hot Times in Hot Water

Hot Times in Hot Water

The towel dropped to the stone floor behind her. The woman walked, her bare feet echoing on the wet stone. Her black tail swiftly swayed behind her, a mass of soft black fur with a white snowy tip. She was a warrior but not with swords and blades. 

Her form was deceiving as she was. Flowing white hair cascaded down across her back with long bangs that flowed and curled cutely. Her eyes were purple as flowers clouding the serene grass beneath. With pallid and fair skin as soft as a blanket, two round breasts that flowed her over her arm when she held it against her chest, and a shapely rear that bubbled over as she tug her black leggings down, she looked like a catch of a wife.

What gave away her true nature were accessories to her cuteness that weren’t often found on women. Ears, a tail, and another surprise that was currently hidden as her shapely legs started to dip into the warm waters ahead. Zaina cooed calmly, her voice damp as it reverberated through the wide halls of the bathhouse. 

Alone at last. Her tired body returned to the spa with the eagerness of a fish back in the sea. She was always fond of water and its healing properties. Her nose filled with the scent of the herbs in the water, her skin clearing up as the clean hot steam rose around her. It was a bed of warm mist, a hug from the pure water, all wrapped up inside a sizable stone room that had a slightly blue tint to it. It was enough to relax her, make her eyes go low, her hands drifting between her legs. 

“That last battle was exhausting…” She murmured to herself. Her hands traced around her secret, drifting eyes watching as the red shaft gently slid to life. Inch by inch it was eased out from her, growing bigger and bigger. Her mind wandered to the battle, to what it felt like to be the big bad wolf raining hell on her foes. She licked her lips as she felt a tinge of those animal instincts rushing back to her. 

“Indeed it was,” A voice replied that wasn’t Zaina’s. The wolfskin let out an eep and turned towards the entrance. Blocking the entrance was the grandest rack in all of Nohr, the beautiful barbarian of the draconic skies! Camilla dropped her towel on the floor near Zaina’s belongings. She emerged from it with such confidence, no shame, in fact, downright pride in her form! Her hair was long and flowing, her breasts the biggest Zaina knew, each bigger than her head! And her body was the stuff of legends. There was a reason she had her armor custom ordered to be so revealing, it was because she had wares, and they were very much worth flaunting. 

The flirtatious vixen caught Zaina off guard. She moved her hands away from her cock and covered her breasts. All the same, she had completely forgotten she had coaxed her arousal out and her secret wasn’t very much of a secret anymore. Camilla’s eyes glanced to it and then looked away as if it held all the significance of salt on the table. She licked her lips and dropped her arms, letting her heavy breasts sway as she walked into the water and sat down right next to Zaina. 

“Your performance in the battles were fantastic, Zaina~” Camilla cooed, every word of hers seemingly drenched in sinful intentions. Zaina looked over at Camilla, eyes on weak stilts to try and maintain eye contact with her. It was a losing battle. Camillla looked on at Zaina with a knowing wryly grin. Her hands grasped at Zaina’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze, her palms gliding down across Zaina’s arms as she spoke. “We are certainly lucky to have someone so big and strong! I saw how you left our enemies broken, how you kept us safe.” 

“Y-you flatter me!” Zaina said. “Really, I just did what felt right! Besides, I’m here to fight and to keep the army going! Heh. Any way I can help, I tend to do it!” 

That only seemed to drive Camilla further on. Her hands were beneath the water. Slender fingers slid across Zaina’s hips, slowly making their way to her rear. Camilla had to stand up and start to hover over Zaina just to keep moving her hands down. She made eye contact with Zaina. Zaina made eye contact with Camilla’s breasts. Dangling, creamy mounds that seemed to make the oceans below quake as they moved with Camilla’s movements. “I feel the same, Zaina,” Camilla cooed, her pink lips pillowy and gorgeous. Zaina gulped audibly, a shuddering blushing mess. “I do everything I can to protect my family, protect my soldiers… And to make them happier~” 

Camilla slowly drifted to her knees, submerging much of herself back beneath the water. Her hand grasped at Zaina’s shaft. Her fingers slooowly grasped around it, her eyes glued to Zaina’s, fishing for every reaction with an inescapable net. She saw how Zaina’s eyes went wider and wider as more fingers glued down around her cock. But then when the last finger slid down and the thumb started to squeeze, her eyes went slanted and shut, her mouth agape, and the first moan was sent drooling right out of her lips. It echoed in the room. 

Zaina shuddered in the grasp that was now locked firmly around her cock. She was muttering little drooling words, trying to form a full thought in her mind. Camilla’s hand was already starting to rock up and down, riding out the length of the pearly red shaft over and over. Zaina’s half lidded eyes locked with the woman’s. “Y-you’re too kind…” Zaina cooed. “I-I never thought you’d-“

 

“Like I said, I like to reward my soldiers, especially the cute ones~” Camilla laughed a little, her every word so hot and breathy it rivaled the steam that was rising up from around them. “I love seeing how happy it makes them. Your little face is so adorable! I wish I could eat it up~ Fufufu!” 

“Heh, that’d be kinda weird,” Zaina laughed. “I’ve eaten face before, and its not all its cracked up to be,” She let out another little coo, this one digging into a little dog whining tone. It was just inside her, waiting to be let out, the lid on the kettle sloooowly rising. “Camilla, you’re so good~ Oh I’m loving this~” Zaina’s tail began to wag a little more, splashing water out from the spa. 

Camilla just laughed along with all the talk. She seemed genuinely entertained with Zaina’s banter, with the way her face would twist and turn as Camilla pleasured her. Camilla’s wrist never stopped riding her hand up and down along the surface of that shaft. In fact, Camilla was starting to pick up the pace a little. Zaina’s hips were instinctively thrusting her cock forward into the grasp of Camilla’s hand. Camilla made it a point to meet every apex of the thrust, thrusting her hand back as Zaina thrust forward to meet her cock with a satisfyingly percussive smack. The harder she went, the clearer it was that Zaina could handle the really rough stuff. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it even more. 

Her eyes were starting to look wilder. That tail swung behind her like a flag of war and a puppy’s love mixed together. Camilla worked away with her hands, that red cock in her hand starting to swell. It pulsated to the rhythm of Zaina’s hard beating hard. She was getting closer and closer. Every thrust now was making Zaina howl in pleasure, not some ear splittingly loud cry, but it sure as hell was raising in volume and pitch. 

“More~! Oh gods more!” Zaina’s voice grew more frantic, drowning in the burning lust that was starting to consume her. Her cock rumbled and shifted beneath the water. Zaina moaned and groaned in a low dog like tone. She lifted herself up onto the edge of the water so her cock was free from the water. Camilla had her hands locked to Zaina so she followed the movement of the wolf girl. 

Camilla swam beneath the jerked off wolfskin, staring up at Zaina’s big red dick like it was the princess awaiting from a balcony. Camilla opened her mouth wide, her big needy tongue laid out flat like a tongue for returning royalty. She beckoned with her hand, urging and urging for her royal love to send out her blessings, her words, her sweet seed! And Camilla’s lover relented, that royal red shaft tensing in a way that made Camilla moan sweetly, her free hand groping her floating breast in excitement. 

The wolf girl came. She opened her mouth and showed her fangs and cooed in toe curling, mind melting pleasure. Her cock squirted a few strands that blasted across Camilla’s face. Most of it ended up on her forehead, drenched across her tongue, or draped over her chest and breasts like a lewd confetti. Camilla giggled low and seductively, lowering herself into the water. “That was lovely~” She cooed, spreading her folds beneath the water to slip against her own needy sex. 

“I’m not done~” Zaina cooed. 

Camilla looked back up with a warrior’s instinct. “Eh?” 

Suddenly, Zaina’s hands were grasping Camilla’s arms. Camilla felt her weight become supported by Zaina’s might. She was lifted from the water and laid out atop the floor. Camilla hit her back, her legs spread so Zaina was in between them. “Oh my~” 

Zaina’s cock hadn’t actually deflated. In fact, it had only grown. It was a fair deal longer now, just a little short of doubled in length and thicker enough that it would spread Camilla’s hands apart if she were still grasping it just the same as she had before. The knot was also much bigger and much harder to ignore. 

Camilla’s sized it up, a frown of fear gradually turning into a shaky excitement that was balancing on a tight rope. She felt Zaina lean in and push her cock head against her slit. Camilla nervously push her hand against her folds, spreading her pink needy lips with just the one hand. Puff~ Her loins spread open like the curtains to a fertile heaven. 

“S-so big!” Camilla cooed. It spread her wider than she was used to. Her legs even had to push out a little as Zaina steadily walked forward on her knees. That red shaft pushed and pushed. Camilla grumbled and shivered beneath the might of that thick red shaft. It was still coated in cum, the thick runny stuff leaving a trail on the floor that lead straight to Camilla’s cock, as well as making for an excellent lubricant. 

Zaina started to growl, her body pulsing with her new energy. “What can I say? You really bring out the beast in me~” She laughed, low and husky (but also knew that line was lame and promised to do better, especially for such a fine woman as Camilla!) “Us wolfskins are known to get pretty feisty. We like our treats quite a bit, only problem is we play rough with our toys.” 

“A dog is still a dog,” Camilla cooed, her hands grasping at Zaina’s shoulders. Camilla flexibly wrapped her legs around the approaching knotted demise. “Go on, chew your bone a little~” 

Zaina thought, Oh no, she’s as lame and kinky as me! But she never vocalized these concerns as she was busy hilting her dick the rest of the way in. Camilla sung a song unlike anything that ever graced Zaina’s ears. It was a shuddering and stuttering coo so deeply rooted in giddy pleasure and overwhelming size that it made her feel like the biggest and nicest partner in the world. 

With every pound wetly calling through the room, Zaina thrust with every inch of might she had. She returned the favor with interest onto Camilla, making sure to go plenty rough. But oddly enough, the princess could take it. In fact, she encouraged it. She grasped Zaina’s hands and gently coaxed those claws to draaag across her silky smooth skin. It was like ripped silken sheets that no gold could ever afford, but she did it. Zaina growled possessively and left red paths from her claw tips across Camilla’s skin. 

She leaned in and planted her teeth around Camilla’s neck. The purple haired woman laughed. All the while, Zaina’s hips just kept rolling back and forth in a satisfying and wet rhythm. Zaina’s ears twitch, her tail flicked through the air. Her own body jiggling with every thrust. Her heavy tits laid atop Camilla’s, like comparing islands to mountains. Zaina slowly slid back and howled.

Claws wrapped around Camilla’s shoulders. She started to feel it. The thrusts rolling in with slower, more precise movements. Every time, a bit more of that knot that started to slither inside with wetness seducing it further. Camilla winced as she felt it, a bit more sliding past her walls. And then more. And more. Zaina began to drool, to let out carnal howls as her cock shot the first wad of her load. The knot burst the rest of the way in, and Zaina cried out as she came. Camilla joined in the sweet sounds of their ecstasy; her own succor filled moans mixing with Zaina’s like a chord of drooling pleasure. 

When the last drop of her cum was in, Zaina began to relax. She fell forward, her arms flinging to her side. Her chest welled up around red, her face resting between Camilla’s breasts. The pair were panting hot and pleasured, no other sound able to rise above the room filling with their recovery. 

“S-sorry about that,” Zaina gasped. “I got really carried away. I wish I could say I warned you but-“ 

“You don’t need to apologize. I knew exactly what it was I was playing with, and in fact, that was sort of the plan~” Camilla looked at Zaina, leaned in, and kissed her softly once on the lips. “You were an excellent partner, and I wouldn’t mind a chance to see you again. After a battle I’m always filled with these feelings. This pent up desire that just needs to be let out. I assume its because so much that motivates me to fight is love, and well, this is how I show my love~” 

“I-I’m honored, Lady Camilla!” Zaina replied. “Though maybe I won’t put it in next time, the knot usually takes a while to come down and…” Camilla slowly raised her finger to her lips and let out a gentle shhh. She reached forward and kissed Zaina again, this time letting it wander, letting tongues meet, letting everything just slow to a crawl around them, only letting that kiss matter. It was an amazing feeling. Zaina’s subconsciously tugged and her knot came free. 

“Next time, though,” Camilla winked. “We’ll try doggy style~”


End file.
